jynxkizsfandomcom-20200214-history
5e Ritual Domain
The Ritual Domain is a Divine Domain available to the Cleric class. Ritual Domain Clerics often don't worship a specific deity. Their magic comes from their dedication to the divine mysteries of the cosmos. They like to collect rituals and lore from every class. Ritual Domain Spells Ritual Book When you choose this domain at 1st level, you gain a book that you can inscribe rituals into. With your Ritual Book in hand, you can cast the chosen spells as rituals. You can’t cast the spells except as rituals, unless you’ve learned them by some other means. Your RItual Book starts with two 1st-level ritual spells of your choice from any class. Your domain spells automatically appear in your Ritual Book. At 7th level, you can choose two ritual spells of 4th level or lower from any class to add to your domain. All spells chosen must have the ritual tag. On your adventures, you can add other ritual spells from any class to your Ritual Book. When you find such a spell, you can add it to the book if the spell’s level is equal to or less than half your cleric level (rounded up) and if you can spare the time to transcribe the spell. For each level of the spell, the transcription process takes 2 hours and costs 50 gp for the rare inks needed to inscribe it. Channel Divinity: Versatile Ritual Starting at 2nd level, you gain the following Channel Divinity option: Versatile Ritual. You can cast a ritual from the cleric spell list even if you do not have it prepared. It must have the ritual tag and be of a spell level you can cast. The spell is cast as a ritual and consumes a use of your Channel Divinity. Circle Ritual Starting at 6th level, you can lead a group to cast a ritual together. The casting time is an extra 1 hour per spell level. Any number of participants that also have this feature can participate. You can include a number of participants without this feature equal to half your cleric level. Each participant other than yourself must sacrifice either part of their magical energy or life force. They can sacrifice a spell slot of the same level as the spell being cast. Alternatively, they can sacrifice hit dice that could have been spent during a short rest. The number of hit dice sacrificed must be no less than 1/3 the spell level. These sacrifices can be regained normally after a long rest. Spells with the ritual tag can be cast this way, as well as spells your DM deems appropriate. Choose one of the following effects if applicable: *The range can be multiplied by the number of participants including you. *The duration can be multiplied by twice the number of participants other than yourself. *The material component cost can be reduced by 100 gp per participant other than yourself. *For a spell that requires you to make a saving throw like Contact Other Plane, you gain a +1 bonus to your roll for each participant other than yourself. *A spell that can be made permanent gains a number of days of casting towards that goal equal to the number of participants including you. Other effects may be allowed upon DM discretion. Ritual Summoning Starting at 8th level, you learn 2 summoning spells from any class. The spells must have a name that starts with "Conjure" and a duration longer than instantaneous. These spells are always prepared and don't count against the number of spells you can prepare. Also when you gain a level in this class, you can choose to replace one of these known spells with another qualifying spell, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Additionally, these summon spells still cost an appropriate spell slot to cast, however, you can spend an extra 10 minutes casting them to grant your summon a number of temporary hit points equal to your cleric level. If your spell summons more than one creature, they each get half as many temporary hit points. Quick Rituals Starting at 17th level, casting a spell as a ritual from your Ritual Book no longer requires extra cast time. Category:5e D&D Category:Homebrew Category:Cleric